


Bound to you

by Willofhounds



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Jason Bourne Series - Robert Ludlum
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soulmates, Split Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: When his dragons are killed something breaks inside Newt. He attacks the Ministry in an act of anger. When he finally calms down he finds out that his brother was missing and assumed dead. An operation is coming to head. They need those who have nothing to come back to. Newt agrees. The darkness overtakes him and things begin to change that day.





	1. Medusa part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/gifts), [Reina1505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1505/gifts).

A/N this is one of my crazy ideas. Please note this is the Bourne novels not the movies. It is also combined with the soulmate prompt from Tumblr. Will be Gellert/Newt dont like dont read. 

Also the way POV's are written will change back and forth depending on the personality that is in control. I also have changed the date of when the CIA was founded to the earlier 1900s instead of 1947. 

Newt's POV 

His hands shook at the sight in front of him. The air cracked with his angry magical energy. Burning flesh scent filled the air. Its acidic scent burned his throat. Yet he did not move away or tear his eyes from the sight. 

Burned corpses surrounded the barely of age wizard. Newt had only been in the war effort for three months. The entire time he had worked with and loved the dragons. Unlike the humans they didn't judge him. 

The eldest dragon took to him as if he was her own. She didnt mind his presence or that he was curious about their behaviors. Every day he would spend his time with the dragons. 

The first time his fellow soldiers found them in the pen they about had a heart attack. It wasn't until they saw how at ease the dragons were with him. They wanted him to teach them how to handle the dragons. 

Two months it took but each of squad could handle a dragon each. When it came to the female elder only Newt was allowed near her. She trusted him in a way that she trusted no others. 

Newt had only left camp for a few hours on a scouting mission. When he returned Ministry wizards were trying to scavenge scales from the dead bodies of his dragons. His fellow dragoniers were being held at wand point. Counting Newt there were only five of them and they were viciously outnumbered by the Ministry. 

There wasn't even half a second for him to consider the consequences of his actions. He began a barrage of heavy explosive spells. They were sent with deadly accuracy. 

Only one Ministry official was able to get a shield up in time. With the shield he was still sent back several feet. The others were thrown from across the camp unmoving as they landed. 

Despite Newt never finishing his formal schooling he could duel with the best. Most people remember him as the strange man with the creatures. Only Professor Dumbledore knew that he had the innate talent for dueling. Under his guidance it was flourished. 

In his fourth year Newt mastered the Patronus charm. It's corporeal form was that of a wolf. The surprise on Dumbledore's face would have been hilarious if anyone else had seen it. For Newt it was refreshing and made the boy smile. A rare thing seen by any other than his creatures. 

Dueling practice had become tea time afterwards. Newt slowly became more comfortable with the older man. 

It was on accident one day that during a duel that a cutting curse hit his robe over his right wrist. This revealed his soulmate mark. Newt wasn't ashamed of his mark; more confused by it. He recognized it from the the book Tales if Beatle and Bard. 

At the time his parents had been thrilled. The Scammander family was neutral to dark as a whole. Theseus was on the lighter side of neutral by choice. Newt had been on the darker side of if. Like his parents he didn't care about whether it was dark or light. They taught him that it was all intention. 

Dumbledore had gone paler than the ghosts. Immediately he warned Newt to never let anyone see it. That his soulmate was a dangerous man. 

Newt took the advice as that, advice. He wasn't one of his classmates who went looking for his soulmate. All he wanted was to look after creatures. 

When his parents died in his fourth year Dumbledore had been there for him. A friend where the rest of the world looked down upon him. Well him and Leta. 

Leta Lestrange a Slytherin in his year was the only friend his age. She was unsure about him at first. Given that he felt the same about anyone he met then they made a good match to be friends. Outcasts no matter where they went. 

Then he had been expelled because he stuck up for her. His only friend his age. It was only later did he find out that she didnt do the same for him. Not that it would have changed anything. 

So with a year left to his schooling he was sent home. He was given a suitcase with an undetectable extension charm on it. Dumbledore gave it to him so that he could help creatures. Before he left he took the bowtruckles hiding in the Forbidden Forest with him. They had been tormented by students for long enough. 

That's how he ended up on the war front. If he had not been expelled he would not have been eligible to join the army. Following Theseus's lead against his older brother's wishes he had joined. Newt never expected for this to happen. 

His attention was brought back to the duel as a sickly yellow curse came at him. A quick wordless shield and it was blocked. Much like himself this man had no qualms about using dark spells.

The Ministry officials that had been blown off their feet were slowly getting up. They had wary looks in their eyes. It seemed they didn't want to try to their luck again. 

They went to and from each using powerful spells. Newt could feel his magical reserves deplenishing. If this kept up he would be beaten. 

As if sensing his thoughts the man man blocked another curse but did not return in kind. Both stood staring at each other. 

The dark haired man began in a low rumble that echoed around them, "I did not know what was going to be done here today. I was only told of some new recruits for an operation I am putting together. It was one of wo things I came for today. The other was to find a Newton Fido Artemis Scammander. If I had known then I would have stopped them."

Newt didn't lower his wand but he was listening. There wasn't an ounce of deception in the other's voice. As far as he could tell the man was telling the truth. 

Newt snapped back watching the man's wand for any indication of an attack, "I'm Newt Scammander. What do you want?"

The man replied with an honest look of regret, "I am Lieutenant Colonel David Abboyt from MACUSA's CIA branch. Two months ago one of my platoons went missing. An English platoon with Second Lieutenant Theseus Scammander went to rescue them two weeks ago. Information received suggests that they were captured and killed along with the original platoon. You have my sincerest condolences Corporal Scamander."

It was as if winter had set in three months early. Snow could have been falling with how cold he became. 

Thee was dead? The only family he had left in the world was gone? His world was turned on itself. Without Theseus he was all alone in the world. 

He was without kith or kin any longer. What was he supposed to do now? 

For the first time in his life he felt truly lost. This wasn't even something he felt when he was expelled. Theseus had been there for him and helped. Now even he was gone. 

The feeling of loss was quickly replaced by another feeling he was unfamiliar with; rage. If his anger had been a flame before it was a wildfire now. Never before had he felt the need to kill someone. Normally a gentle soul he felt no qualms about finding and killing those who killed his brother. 

The members of his platoon began to move away. They wanted no part of the conversation that would ensue. Newt trusted them to take care of the bodies. Just like him they were attached to their dragons. A connection in them had died that night. 

Then the word he had overlooked for his name hit him. He questioned, "What operation?"

Abbott's blue eyes sparked with interest. He replied, "You have the magical skill for it but would you be willing to learn to fight like muggle. Not just shooting a gun but hand to hand."

He paused eyeing Newt up and down. The younger man refused to say anything. He would not look weak. Not when he stood around the bodies of his precious dragons.

Abbott continued, "The operation will be known as Medusa. It is made up of the worst kinds of criminals. It will be men from all countries and origins. Training will be given. There would be a few such as yourself who aren't but not many. Remember they wont be your friends. If they get the chance they will kill you. This is not an official operation however. I am in control of it but if you speak to anyone outside of the group I'll deny it. If you get captured there will be no rescue. From the moment you are assigned a team you are apart of it. There will be no going back until the war is over."

There was no hesitation or requiring time to think about it, "If it means going after those that killed my brother then so be it."

Even if he had to become a monster.


	2. Medusa part 2

Conklin's POV 

He frowned as another shot rang out hitting the shoulder of the target. It shouldn't be this difficult to train a wizard soldier. Yet no matter what Alexander Conklin did to correct one Newton Scammander he never hit a kill shot. 

Alexander or Alex as he preferred to be called as the leader of Century Team 5. He had two wizards apart of his team and they had no problems learning. This guy, however, seemed to be unteachable. 

David Abbott had insisted that Scammander train under him. There were plenty of other trainers in the camps. It wouldn't do Scammander any good. He could not kill.

Running a hand through his brown hair he called out, "Scammander enough. Are you going to keep missing the shots and wasting my time? Or are you going to man up and make the godforsaken shot?!"

Wild green eyes turned to face him. In his hands was a standard pistol. Every member of Medusa was given their choice of weapons. 

For his part, Alex chose a pistol as well with a knife as a secondary. This man who was little more than a boy could not use either. 

"How is he," came a question from behind him. It took all of his self-control not to jump. 

Turning he growled at Abbott, "Hopeless. He hasn't made a single shot in the last three weeks. Abbott, I don't know what you expect me to do about him. I can't turn a child into a soldier. I don't know what you see in him. This boy is not meant to be a Medusan."

Abbott said, "He is capable of killing. I saw it the day that he was brought here. He might not seem like much right now but give him back his reason and he will become what we need. Let me talk to him then test him again."

Alex threw his hands up in the air in defeat. He couldn't argue with Abbott being that the man was his superior. Still, he couldn't help but silently disagree. This kid didn't have the heart to kill. 

Newt's POV 

When he first was brought to the camp he thought he could do this. Every time he was given a gun his resolve was shaken. Even at paper targets he couldn't perform kill shots. 

Newt wanted to get rid of those who killed his brother. But he couldn't shoot to kill. What was wrong with him? 

For his part after the failed training with Conklin, he sat in a tree. It overlooked their training camp. He was able to see everyone outside and it was difficult for them to see him. 

A voice said from below him, "Newt, I need to see you for a moment."

When he looked down dread filled him. It was Abbott. Conklin had no doubt told him about his failure to kill. 

With a sigh, he dropped down onto the grass. Unable to meet the man's eyes he looked over his shoulder. 

Abbot sighed sounding far older than he looked, "I hear you are having trouble with shooting to kill. I thought you wanted to bring down those who killed your brother. You cannot do this if you are not willing to kill."

Newt's hands clenched at his side. He knew this. If he wanted revenge for Theseus then he would have to get over his reservations. How? How could he put aside everything he stood for?

Abbot sighed again, "If you cannot kill then you don't need to be here. I'll make the preparations to return you to your countries forces."

Damn it! No! He didn't want to return to Britain's wizarding forces. 

Before he could argue with Abbott the man said his eyes softening, "Or you can prove Conklin wrong. Throw away Newt Scamander. As long as you are a member of Medusa you are not Newt Scammander but a Medusan without a name. Now prove it," a gun was shoved into his hands. 

For a moment Newt could only stare at it. Down the yard was the last set of targets. Only he and Abbott were out currently. Even if they weren't no one would lay him any mind. 

He stared down at the weapon feeling its weight in his hands. The coolness of the metal made his heart twinge. Then it hardened. 

A dark shadow fell over the younger's face. He pushed aside Newt Scammander and brought forth the darkness of his heart. 

He raised the gun turning towards the range. Then he fired without any hesitation at all. His aim was true as the bullets hit once in the head and heart. 

"It seems I was right about you then," finished Abbott. 

Green eyes began to turn a grey color. It was the color of a killer. Every true Medusan had at least some grey in their eyes. For the newest member, it was only the beginning. A small amount of grey that would eventually leave no green to his eyes. 

Another two weeks pass since he found what it took to kill. Conklin had been surprised to find his will had changed. 

Once the man was sure that he could use the sidearm they moved onto rifles. Newt learned all the ins and outs of each weapon he was given. 

It was found that he had skills as a sniper. Even without someone spotting him, he could hit his targets. To kill without an ounce of hesitation. 

Conklin put it up to his magic. Abbott thought it was innate skills making themselves know. Which was right Newt didn't know. 

Still, he worked hard to master everything he was given. Hand to hand combat was the most difficult for him. He hit the hard ground more times than he could count. 

It wasn't until a Frenchman took pity on him that he really learned. The man walked him through each movement carefully. Showed him points of the body to hit that would do the most damage. 

It took several weeks for him to get Conklin's approval but eventually, his hard work paid off. Almost two months since he had joined the group Newt got the sign-off. He was ready to be given a call sign and a team. 

Newt along with six other men stood in the center of the Meeting Hall. Conklin was at the front next to Abbott at the front. They all watched them with cold stares worthy of the Medusan name. 

Abbott said breaking the stony silence, "Each of you have completed your training to join this group. The ones standing with you are your new team. One of you will lead the group for as long as you live. Or in some cases hold the title. There will be those who challenge you for the right. It is a part of life."

Silence followed his words. Whoever the leader was they would have to be ruthless to keep the title. Otherwise, the others would walk all over him. 

Abbott continued unfazed, "Each of you will be given the identities of a Medusan today. No longer are you the person that was brought here. Forget them. Until your duty is done you are what we make you."

They all intoned together, "Yes sir!"

Conklin ordered, "On the left you first! Take off your original dog tags and accept your new ones." 

Newt was on the far right watching at rapt attention. These were the men whose hands his life would be put in. Only together could they make it through this hell. 

When it was his turn Newt walked up with his back straight and his eyes forward. He handed Conklin his dog tags and received his new ones. They read Century Team 12, Delta. 

Conklin's ironclad grip on his shoulder kept him from returning to the line. The man said his hazel eyes roaming over the men, "Century Team 12 this is Delta. Your new leader. Stand strong and you will make it out alive. Show any weakness and you won't. Good luck."


	3. Century Team 12 part 1

Theseus's POV 

Pain coursed through his body as he helped Percival walk. Months had passed since they were captured by the enemy. It was only by sheer luck that they had escaped. 

An attack had destroyed part of the wall holding them. While the Germans were fighting the allies Theseus and Percival escaped. Both men had been severely injured by their captors. 

Theseus's right leg was broken in two places. They had splinted his leg once they were far enough away. Three fingers on his right hand were broken. As well as two on his left. 

For his part, Percival had a broken arm and five broken ribs. Splinting his arm wasnt possible given the situation they were in. So they used part of Theseus's shirt to make a sling. It wasn't much but it held as they trekked their way home. 

To make matters worse all the bones in Percival's left hand were shattered. 

Before the war, they were simply aurors who worked in allied countries. After working together for so long they had become almost as close as brothers. The capture and subsequent escape only solidified the bond. 

In their condition, if someone caught up to them before they reached an allied camp they were done for. Neither could hold much less use their wands. 

It was simply a miracle that they were even walking. Magic helped as much as it could but even that had its limits. Theseus knew if they didnt reach a camp soon they would die. Plain and simple their stamina was used up. Lack of food and water was taking its toll. Still, they continued to push on. 

Suddenly Percival stumbled his leg hitting Theseus's bad leg causing it to give out. Both men tumbled painfully onto the hard wet ground. Percival landed on top of Theseus knocking the wind from his lungs. 

For a moment they both just laid there. Theseus wouldn't be able to get up without help. The wind had been knocked out of Percival's lungs. 

Exhaustion was taking its toll. He didnt know if they would be able to get up again. They had barely been able to keep moving as it was. 

A crack of a twig drew their attention to the right of them. Theseus tried to move Percival but his strength was fading fast now that they had stopped moving. 

A man in a black uniform with dog tags hanging off his neck. A sidearm that Theseus wasnt familiar with was in his hands. Neither side had uniforms like that. 

The man blinked in surprise before asking, "Qui êtes vous? À quelle équipe appartenez-vous?"

Theseus said breathlessly as he recognized the language, "I don't speak French. We were captured three months ago by the Germans."

The man inquired in heavily accented English, "Who are you? What squad do you belong to?"

Percival grunted, "I am Percival Graves. This is Theseus Scammander."

Eyes widened with surprise as the man seemed to recognize the names. The man ordered, "Follow me. I'll take you both back to Century Team 7's camp. From there Alpha will decide what to do."

The man roughly pulled them both to their feet. Theseus had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. He wasnt sure if this man was an ally or not. 

The man sighed before he said, "You're Newt Scamander's brother correct? The boy that tamed dragons?"

His surprise must have shown on his face. For he laughed as he supported Theseus helping the redhead stand, "I was apart of the squad. Before your brother came along we could barely contain the dragons. We lost five men within a week before he came."

Theseus questioned frantically, "Newt is he okay?! Is he here?"

The man looked away. There was a look of guilt in the man's green-grey eyes. Did something happen to his brother?

He answered softly making it difficult for Theseus to understand due to his accent, "Our dragons were killed months ago. When it happened Newt lost his mind. He attacked the ministry officials. He was stopped by a man named David Abbott. Like myself, he was given a choice to join a new group. Medusa was created to be for those with no one left in the world."

Theseus froze. There had been rumors of an elite group before they had been captured. They were killers without consciousness.

The thought of his baby brother joining them tore ar his very soul. He croaked, "Why did he join them? Why not just leave the war?"

"You. He was told you were dead when he joined."

Conklin's POV

Standing over a map of the battlefield he searched for the 12th squad. Century Team 12 had only been out in the field for five months. In that time they had earned a ruthless reputation. 

Every mission they went on they completed without fail. The body count always in the dozens. Shots through the head or heart. 

Currently, they were on their way back from a mission. They should return to their camp anytime now. 

When Abbott had given him Scamander to train he thought the boy was hopeless. There was no way that the kind-hearted fool could lead a group of killers. For a time it seemed like he was right. The boy was skilled with his magic but he didn't have the bloodthirstiness that made Medusa. 

Then he had gone off with Abbott for the day. When he came back there was a darkness in the green eyes. Slowly but surely green had turned to grey as all eyes did when they became killers. The light that once shone in them gone out. So that only darkness remained in their hearts and minds. 

Alex's head shot up when the door to the room was thrown open. Grey eyes of Century Team 7's Beta met his. He was out of breath and looked as if he had run from the southern camps to the main encampment. 

The man said once he got his breath back, "Sir! Echo of Century Team 7 has brought back two men. An American and a British man. One is Theseus Apollo Scamander, brother to Century Team 12's Delta. The other is auror from MACUSA Percival Graves."

Alex stood straighter when he realized the implications. Newt Scamander had joined Medusa in order to seek revenge for his brother. With his brother being alive that meant they might lose their best fighter. 

Alex was ashamed to admit that he had underestimated Delta and not just with training. Too many's minds were broken when they killed for the first time. At first, he had thought Delta would break as well. 

That night Delta sat by the fire staring into it after his first mission. Green grey eyes never left the flickering fire. Not even to acknowledge the man who stood watching him. 

There wasn't fear in his eyes. Just silent acknowledgment of what he had done. Alex didnt say a word to the younger man. All he did was watch until the man silently got up. 

Alex sighed, "Bring him here. And find me Delta of Century Team 12 immediately."

This wasn't going to end well for him or Abbott. Scamander's had fierce tempers like fire. If they were to survive it they would have to tell him exactly what happened. Then hope that Delta returned in time to save them. 

A/N translations. 

1\. Who are you? What squad do you belong to?


	4. Century Team 12 part 2

Delta's POV 

A fire-cracked was he laid outstretched in a tree. It was his favorite place to watch over his men. They were all in their respective tents trying to rest before their next mission. 

Delta rarely slept a full eight hours since the war began. Killing was taking its toll on his mind. His two personalities warred in his dreams. More often than not it ended with Delta on top. Newt could not handle the killings or take control over a group like Delta was required to. 

So he stayed as Delta to prevent breaking the original personality. The only thing that stayed the same was the love for creatures. Their camp held two dogs rescued from the battlefields. He used the medical knowledge of magizoologist to the wounds. 

Both dogs have broken right front legs and cracked ribs. He was able to heal the ribs but the leg was almost shattered. It had to be immobilized so that it could heal probably. 

Footsteps drew his attention down to the camp below him. Bravo of Century Team 7 ran into their camp. Dirt covered him and he seemed to be searching for something. 

Delta called out, "What can I do for you, Beta of Century Team 7? Most teams avoid our camp and for good reason."

Bravo snapped his head up to meet Delta's eyes. He snapped, "I'm not afraid of your misfits Delta. You should be thankful that Conklin sent me to fond you in the first place. Your presence is needed at the main camp."

Delta yawned as he replied, "I don't owe the main camp anything. Why should I go to visit them?"

Bravo snarled, "You don't have to owe them anything, Delta. Their request for your presence is because someone found your brother."

His brother? Theseus was dead having been killed by the Germans on the battlefield. That was his entire reason for joining Medusa. So why bring him up now?

Delta queried, "What about my brother? He was declared dead months ago. Did they find his body?"

"No," denied the man, "He was found by my team while out on patrol. Your brother is alive and currently seeking medical attention."

Delta could only stare at him with disbelief. This wasn't possible. Abbott had told him that his brother had been killed. How could they say such a thing without being 100% sure that it was true? No, he knew how they could declare something like that. It was the same with him. They would assume a target was dead. Rarely would they check to be sure someone was dead? 

Delta dropped to the ground beside him. Raising his chin he allowed the other Medusa to lead him to the main camp. Echo wouldn't worry about him being gone. They would continue the way they always had without him. Instinctively his men knew that he would be back. 

The walk to the main camp felt like it took forever. Delta was still armed and ready for combat. They had to be ready at all times to move out. As such, they were always armed. 

When they arrived in the main camp regular soldiers moved away from them. Looks of disdain and mistrust were sent at them. Delta kept his chin up ignoring the looks as they went towards the fire. The Command tent would be the closest to the main fire. Other tents were outliers that didnt have any importance to him. 

Bravo announced when they reached the large tent in the center, "Bravo of Century Team 7 and Delta of Century Team 12 entering."

Then they walked in and Delta surveyed the room. Conklin stood over a map his eyes roaming over it. A red-haired man in a British soldier uniform. Surprise filled Delta as he recognized the green eyes staring into his grey. 

Delta breathed a small smile breaking across his face, "Apollo."

"Artemis? What the hell happened to you?" Questioned his brother.

Delta looked at Conklin who nodded his assent. He could tell his brother about the Medusa program. Good brothers weren't meant to keep secrets from each other. 

Delta said his eyes losing their coldness, "They told me that you were dead. I joined a black ops group known as Medusa to avenge you. Even with your return I cannot and will not abandon my men now."

Theseus looked ill as he questioned, "Your men? You mean you are leading a team? What happened to your dragon platoon?"

Delta sighed tiredly, "All my dragons were killed by the Ministries. Those I fought alongside for months reassigned. That combined with your supposed death was the catalyst. Abbott and Conklin took their shot. It was difficult going but I became one of their best trainees and was made a squad leader. I love you Theseus but as long as this war needs Medusans I'll be fighting alongside my men. I will not allow a repeat of what happened with my dragons. Century Team 12 will not fall to the enemy or to their allies. This I swear for I am Delta of Century Team 12."

Theseus's POV 

Staring at his baby brother he could see how the war had changed him. Delta a top tier Medusan was what they had turned Newt into. Under normal circumstances, he would have thought it to be impossible. Newt hated violence and preferred his creatures to people. With the loss of the last remaining member of his family his mind no doubt caused the fracture. 

Delta was the darkness that everyone held within their hearts. Theseus knew that no one was purely good. Just as no one was purely evil. In their world, everyone had a little of both. The darker side came out in times like this. It was encouraged to. 

Theseus regretted that his baby brother had lost his innocent self. That was a side he would never be able to get back completely. As much as he wanted to tell his brother to leave the war he couldn't. Newt was 17 and by the Wizarding World's own laws he was an adult. Even without a complete education he was able to tame dragons and become feared throughout the armies. 

If Theseus tried to interfere he would only be pushed away. The best he could do was insist on Newt seeing a mind healer when this was all over. 

Theseus insisted finally coming to his decision, "Alright Artemis but you must send a letter every month. If you don't I'll come after you. No matter where you decide to hide."

"Then you had better as well, Thee. Because we are brothers and nothing will ever get between us. Even if I have to go through hell and back. I won't lose you a second time."


	5. Century Team 12 part 3

Grindelwald's POV 

War was nothing like he thought it would be. Germany was losing to the allied western front. At first, it had been little battles that few noticed. 

Gellert wasnt a mindless sheep like those around him. He could see the strategic placing of each lost battle. Someone was making sure that the other side won those battles. 

Unlike many wizards and even the muggles whoever it was, wasnt afraid to get their hands dirty. They would use any and all tactics to get what they wanted. 

His camp was made up entirely of wizards. The armies usually had squadrons a mixed group. It was one of the few times that the Statute of Secrecy was allowed to be waved. He had seen wizards and muggles being able to work together. Something he knew would never last. They only could work together for as long as the muggles didnt fear them. 

Once the fear returned they would be hunted and eventually killed. Gellert wanted to stop the muggles from being able to hunt and kill wizards. Muggleborns and half-bloods would be accepted not just purebloods. All aspects of the blood must be accepted or they would be destroyed. 

Gellert believed those raised in the muggle world should be taught at the first signs of magic. It would lessen the chance of them being abused or killed by their families. Every drop of magical blood that was spilled was a travesty. Especially in war. 

Gellert sighed when he caught sight of his soulmate mark. It was a red wolf with green eyes that seemed to pierce into his very soul. He had searched long and hard for his soulmate. So far he had completely come up empty. 

Soulmates were something to be revered in their world. Only 1% of the population muggle or wizard did not have someone destined for them. Something he found out about Albus only after several years. His once lover did not have a fated. It only made Gellert search for his all the harder. 

The war made any kind of search harder than it normally would be. If his soulmate was on the other side there was a very real chance they would meet in combat. There was also the chance of his soulmate dying long before they ever met. A piece of him hated the thought of that happening. It confused him why he was so protective of a person he had never met. 

Gellert's attention was drawn to one of his men as they approached. The younger soldier said, "Sir I have a report that you should hear. It's about the group that has been attacking from the shadows."

Finally some information about the mysterious group that worked for the other side. So far only he had shown any interest in them. It was because up until this point most considered that it was probably a group working alone. 

Gellert thought differently. He was sure it was at least a somewhat organized group. They had to at least unofficially belong to one government or another. It was the only way they would know where to turn up at. 

The man began calmly, "Word is that they are the Allies government working together. The name of the program is Medusa. Built with the idea that if they are caught they officially don't belong to anyone. So far there are 15 teams of between 7-20 men. It would be our best guess that the teams are a mix of magical and muggles."

That wasn't a bad idea on their parts though it would guarantee no hope of help should a team be captured. Teams would only be able to rely on themselves and each other. This would build bonds stronger than any blood. 

The man continued after a pause, "We believe its Century Team 12 that has been leading the charge against our forces. A group that in the year since they were formed has become little more than a myth. No one so far has seen them and lived to tell the tale. From what our spies have gathered they are led by a former Dragon Platoon member. His callsign is Delta. They say that he is just as ruthless as he is cunning."

Dragon Platoon huh? Interesting. He heard of the platoon and the damage they had done. The dragons killed hundreds of their forces over a short span. Then as quickly as they had come they were gone. 

They needed more information if they were going to make a move on this group though. If the twelfth team was so dangerous they would need something on them to stop the team. 

Making up his mind he ordered, "Find me anything you can on this team 12. We will plan an attack around that."


End file.
